Automatic sprinklers for use in fire protection typically include a trigger comprising a heat sensitive element, such as a fusible link or glass bulb. The trigger causes the sprinkler to automatically open and dispense water when the heat sensitive element reaches a predetermined temperature, for example, in response to a nearby fire. In the case of multiple sprinklers located near one another, the water dispensed from an open sprinkler may land on the heat sensitive element of a nearby closed sprinkler, thereby cooling the heat sensitive element of the closed sprinkler, and undesirably delaying or preventing it from opening. This phenomenon is typically known in the art as “skipping.” To reduce the possibility of this happening, sprinklers are sometimes installed at a certain distance from one another. However, when a fire is located under an open sprinkler, the rising gasses, smoke, etc., caused by that fire can carry water droplets from the sprinkler upward and sideways, and can cause those droplets to land on the heat sensitive element of nearby, closed sprinklers. These water droplets can cool the heat sensitive element of the nearby, closed sprinklers, causing “skipping” of the nearby closed sprinklers.